


Everything's Smaller in Texas

by ElloMenoP



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Macro/Micro, Post Orgasm Torture, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElloMenoP/pseuds/ElloMenoP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demo gets a little well deserved revenge on his scientific rival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Smaller in Texas

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday Fic for Tastytexan!

 

“Oi, toymaker! You in here?”

 

The Engineer froze.

 

The very last person he wanted to see right now was the Demoman, not when he was like this. 

 

“Engineer?” The Scotsman called out again. He peered around the dark workshop, not seeing hide nor hair of the man. “You’ve missed lunch and now dinner, Medic wants to make sure you haven’t gone choppin’ off any more body parts without offerin’ him first.”

 

No answer came his way but Demoman would not accept defeat. He pushed the creaky door open wider and took three timid steps into the large woodshed. It had the same musty smell that basements and attics did, accompanied with that kind of metal odor that you could taste on your tongue. It was dark aside from the single work lamp clamped to a wooden beam above Engineer’s drawing table. A combination of the darkness and Demo’s monocular vision had him bumping into sawhorses and broken teleporters. 

 

From the looks of things, Engineer wasn’t around, which made it the perfect time to do a little snooping. He eagerly pulled the wheeled stool over to the table and reached out with both hands to snatch rolls of blueprints from the grid of cubbies attached to the wall. Engineer grimaced as he heard his plans crinkling under the man’s forceful grip, those were delicate! 

 

“What have we got here? A bloody lawn chair?” Demoman sneered. “Like that overweight louse needs another place for his fat arse.”

 

Demoman crumbled up the blueprint of the chair and umbrella into a little ball and launched it across the the darkened shed. It landed in a sink with a little splash where water would slowly leech the graphite plans down the drain. Engineer growled then snapped a hand over his own mouth to silence the sound.

 

The Scotsman shifted around the mass of papers and blueprints, making a mess of Dell’s careful organization. His eyes focused in on a worn and faded manila folder, the first slip of paper was a cover page reading, ‘Life Extender Machine’ and at the very bottom, ‘A Radigan Conagher Invention.’

 

“Pfft, just like him to have his granddaddy do half the work.” He tossed the file aside and made to grab more. “Bloody silver spooned prick.”

 

The Engineer scowled from his hiding place and muttered to himself, “Like you even know a parabola from a tangent.”

 

“And this!” Demo unrolled another blueprint and held up as he burst into laughter. “A rocket to the moon! What, there’s not enough cheese on Earth for his fat self?”

 

Engineer gritted his teeth and silently seethed, but he remained coolheaded, he couldn’t reveal himself with the way he was. Not to Demoman of all people. The two of them had never seen eye to eye. Engineer was a learned man, he had academic training that could be measured in his eleven PhDs. Whereas, Demoman learned how to mix a little nitroglycerin, diatomaceous earth, and sodium carbonate together from his alcoholic, blind relatives and calls it an art form. Engineer snorted, any snot-nosed kid with access to the cabinet beneath the kitchen sink could call himself a ‘Demolitions Man.’ Still, if Demo were to see him now he’d have a hard time keeping his nose in the air. 

 

“Bloody pompous little rat.” Demo rolled up the blueprints and shoved them back into their slots. The plans were ridiculous, but it wasn’t anything he could really use to against the man. He got up from the cushioned stool and started to search through the drawing table, pushing aside wrenches and pencils, he just needed something, anything to throw in the prick’s face. One large hand nearly found Engineer, but it passed by without a second thought. 

 

“Soddin’…wanker…there’s got to be something on this cunt,” he muttered angrily and turned to the rest of the workshop. There had to be something in there, else he wouldn’t keep it locked up so tight. He strode between the piles of rusty metal, toolboxes, and different leveled dispensers. Searching around him wildly and dumping boxes and buckets alike. A part of Engineer felt pleased at watching Demoman frantically try to find dirt on him, that is, until he saw the Scotsman lean down next to a locked trunk.

 

Demoman ran his hand over the simple black trunk and smiled. “Aye, feel like a real pirate now.”

 

Engineer swallowed his nerves as the man pulled on the combination lock, even though he knew it wouldn’t open. He couldn’t get in there, not without-

 

“Jackpot.” Demoman lifted a bolt cutter out of one of his many toolboxes.

 

The Texan nearly shouted out to stop him. He wanted to scream and shout and throw things, Demoman _could not_ see what he kept in that trunk, but he couldn’t exactly reveal himself. He was torn between two different forms of humiliation. Reveal his folly, or reveal something much, much worse?

 

Demoman positioned the bolt cutter around the lock’s shackle and got ready to snap it off.

 

 

He couldn’t take it anymore, current state or no, he couldn’t let Demoman see his secret. He took a deep breath and shouted,“You stay away from there, you son-of-a-bitch!”

 

The Scotsman jumped and spun around, looking for the owner of the voice, but there was no one in the shed with him. He chalked it up to nerves and went to cut the lock again.

 

“I said get away from there!” The voice came again.

 

This time Demoman could not deny the existence of Engineer’s booming demand. However, he still could not find him, every dark corner he looked to had only machines and cobwebs. “Toymaker? You in here?” He called out.

 

Engineer put his hands on his hips and shook his head a little, still coming to grips with the inevitable humiliation. He licked his lips and finally spoke up, “Right here, now get out and get Medic.”

 

Demoman was still confused, glancing around the room and slowly walking back toward the drawing table. “Where you at?”

 

With an internal sigh, Engineer replied, “On the drawing table.”

 

Demoman’s footsteps were like earthquakes to the Engineer, bringing forth destruction and ruin, each step closer cracking his ego. By the time he reached the table Engineer had hidden his red face, goggles pulled back on and his hardhat tipped low. He peeked up to find Demoman wide-eyed and awe-struck. He tried to muster up as much authority as he could and ordered, “Run and get Medic woul-”

 

“Aha!” Demoman’s shocked face split into a grin as he howled with laughter. On and on he laughed, it seemed the man would never regain composure, and Engineer could do nothing to make him shut up. “You’re so bloody small!”

 

“You shut your fool mouth and go get Medic!” Engineer hollered back, indignant and flustered.

 

“What did you do! What, hacking your hand off wasn’t good enough, you had to shrink yourself down too?” Demo was still laughing between insults. Then he leaned down to the table so all Engie could see was his smug grin. “How’d you fuck up this badly?”

 

The Texan scowled and muttered, “Teleporter experiment.”

 

The larger man brought a single finger down to poke him in the stomach. “Did Mr. Eleven-PhDs miscalculate?”

 

Engie shoved the finger away and childishly retorted, “That’s _Doctor_ -Eleven-PhDs, and eleven more than you’ve got.”

 

The Scotsman frowned, “You might got more schooling than me, but I’ve got six feet on you.”

 

To show his advantage Demoman reached out and scooped up the tiny Engineer. He was like a mouse in his hands, heart pounding away and squirming about to get free, but once he was lifted high into the air he stilled, realizing the danger. 

 

“Look at you, you’re barely five inches tall,” Demo said and squeezed the little mercenary. He fit perfectly in his closed fist, his little booted feet hanging down past Demo’s pinky, and just his head and shoulders visible between his thumb and forefinger. 

 

“Put me down!” Engineer demanded. “This ain’t funny, Demo, you put me down and go get Medic.”

 

Demo feigned a hurt expression. “You don’t want my help? I’m a chemist, mate, bet I could solve this problem in no time.”

 

“I don’t need your help,” Engie growled.

 

“Oh ye don’t, do ye?”Demo placed him back down on the drawing table and shoved a large metal wrench at him. “Have at it, mate.”

 

Engineer couldn’t even lift a side of the wrench, let alone wield it. “All I need from you is to go and get some help.”

 

“Help’s right here.” Demo opened his arms wide and gestured to himself. 

 

The miniature Texan sighed and brought a hand to his face. It was humiliating enough being found like this, but accepting help from Demoman was the lowest he could sink. He spat out, “You wouldn’t know the first thing to do, _boy_.”

 

He didn’t get the desired reaction, Demoman didn’t frown again and lash out the way he normally did when Engie insulted him. He stayed unaffected, still smiling and gently reaching out to grab him again. 

 

“First things first, you need to be decontaminated,” he told Engie.

 

“Wh-what are you talkin’ about? I wasn’t exposed to anything, it was just the teleporter.” Engie squirmed, trying to get out of the large hand that was carrying…to the sink? “No, Demo, put me down!”

 

“Don’t worry, toymaker, we’ll get you sorted good and proper,” Demo practically sang as he turned the tap on. He set Engie down and the Texan watched as the water poured into the sink and water fill the small basin. His ‘Rancho Relaxo’ plans that Demo had crumbled up and threw in were getting more and more sodden, and he found himself identifying with the disintegrating blueprints. His thoughts were interrupted by Demoman, “Better get those contaminated clothes off ye.”

 

Engineer tensed and immediately backed away, putting one little arm between them as defense. “You keep your hands off’a me!”

 

The large hands did not stay away, and Engineer was surprised at how easily Demo undid the button snaps to his overalls and peeled away his goggles. With a single flick of his finger, Engie’s hardhat went tumbling away. His tiny boots, his polo shirt and undershirt, and even his undies were stripped away leaving him defenseless. 

 

In a vain attempt to cover himself up, he cupped his cock and balls with both hands. It wasn’t even about his privates being seen, it was about being caught having made such a stupid mistake in his calculations, and ending up five inches tall. It was about Demoman finally having a leg-up on him.

 

With no effort at all, Demoman ripped Engie’s hands away and exposed his cock. He began laughing again, roaring and nearly choking.

 

“It’s so small! I’d need a bloody magnifying glass!” 

 

Engie’s face reddened once again. He tried to bring his hands back to regain some dignity but Demo had both arms pinched between his thumb and forefinger, it was impossible to break free. “It’s proportional, you one-eyed dolt!”

 

Demo snorted, “Proportional! That’s rich, you _little_ prick.” Then he gently picked the little Texan up and over to the sink. “Let’s get you cleaned off.”

 

Engineer fought the whole time. He kicked and squirmed, shouting insults and promising revenge when his mouth was free of water. No matter how hard he thrashed Demoman kept his grip, even when he pumped a heaping of hand soap onto the toy-sized man. 

 

“You Scottish bastard!” Engineer screeched, and regretted it immediately once a glob of soap entered his mouth. He spat and gagged while the bigger man laughed.

 

“Come on, little mate, I’m just tryin’ to make sure you don’t get any chemical burns,” Demo explained, his tone full of fake concern. 

 

The treatment was degrading, but Engie’s slick body gliding around in Demo’s hand was causing physical reactions that the Texan tried hard to suppress. Engie knew it didn’t matter how small his penis currently was, Demo was bound to notice his erection, and he was bound to humiliate him further. 

 

“All right, time to rinse ye off,” Demo said as he reached for the faucet hose. He held Engie over the sink basin and pressed down on the faucet, creating a pleasant shower effect, but rinsing away the suds that concealed his minuscule, hard cock. “And what’s this?”

 

Engineer looked away, too embarrassed to respond.

 

“Did bein’ manhandled like that get you all turned on, huh? You like bein’ slicked up and played with?” Demo was staring at him with a wolfish grin. When Engie didn’t admit to it, Demo pressed his thumb against his erection until he yelped.

 

“Agh! Stop it!” He pitifully screamed. 

 

“Then answer me.” Demo pressed his thumb down harder, moved it around a little. “Tell me how much you love bein’ toyed with.”

 

The Texan snapped his mouth shut and refused to give in.

 

“Fine, I’ll just keep toying with you then,” the Scotsman cruelly lilted.

 

He directed the hose spray back onto the tiny man, aiming directly at his cock and balls. The spray was strong and consistent, and a pleasure entirely different from oral, a hand job, or sex. It was something like a vibrator on his cock, but the stream of water felt more tangible than waves of vibration, it felt wonderful. 

 

“Oh yes, I can see ye like that, truckie, but I still want ye to admit it.”

 

Engineer convulsed involuntarily as one the many streams hit the tip of his cock. He couldn’t fight the ache in his cock no more than the gasps. He hissed, “Aghhhh! I’m not telling you a fucking thing!”

 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, mate, I really want to hear that ye like it, as a matter of fact I’d like to hear about what’s in that trunk in the corner.”

 

Engineer tensed, but this time from dread rather than the gratifying spray of the faucet head. 

 

Demo saw it too. “Is there something in there that shouldn’t be? Something _naughty_?”

 

“Y-you stay out of there!” Engie weakly snapped. The sprays of the faucet head were becoming too much. 

 

Demo chuckled, “Why? What’s in there?” 

 

The larger man moved the faucet up and down over Engineer’s little cock, he moaned loud and long. 

 

“Nothing! Nothing!” The miniature man insisted. “Oh god! Stop Demo! Stop or-or…”

 

“Or what?” Demo smugly asked. “You want me to keep going? You got to tell me how much you love it.”

 

Engie licked his wet lips and considered it. He did want it, he was so hard, and the strong sprays from the faucet made his whole groin throb with need. He could feel a twitch in his thighs along with the twitching in his cock. There was a good chance Demo would put an end to this if he just gave in.

 

“Admit it, wanker, admit what a little slut you are,” Demo cooed. On an impulse he moved the water spray downwards to Engineer’s tiny, little hole. He didn’t think he’d actually get the water spray to penetrate him, but if the little Texan’s kicking and moans were anything to go by, then he’d say the water jet had hit a _certain_ spot inside him. “Yeah, look at the little slut, so happy to be fucked by a sink hose!”

 

“Ahh, ahh, Demo! Please!”

 

“Please what, little slut?” Demo thumbed at Engie’s minuscule cock again, laughing as the shrunken mercenary tried to both thrust up against him, and down on the water spray.

 

“Please, Demo!”

 

“Tell me first, tell me ye like it, and tell me what’s in that trunk,” he ordered.

 

Despite the cold water rushing into and over him, Engineer was heated all over. His whole body was engulfed with a red hot need that no amount of water could put out. 

 

“Hnng,” he whimpered as Demo rubbed over his cock, back and forth. “Please! I like it! I love it!”

 

“And the trunk?”

 

He couldn’t, he couldn’t tell him, he couldn’t suffer that humiliation on top of everything else.

 

“Come on,” Demo lightly encouraged with his thumb, feeling the Texan tremble in his hand. 

 

“Just go look for yourself, goddangit!” He snapped. He couldn’t speak about it, it’d be easier if Demo just found it himself.

 

“No, no, little toymaker, I want you to tell me.” Demo brushed his thumb up and down.

 

“No! I-ahh, I can’t!” Engineer thrashed against the thumb, humping up, trying so hard to finish himself off while the water spray still hit that spot inside of him. “I told you I like it, that’s- ahh, jesus! That’s enough now!”

 

“I say when it’s enough, and for a tiny, little slut like you,” Demo shook his head, “no, we’re nowhere near the end. Now, what’s in that trunk?”

 

Engineer jerked against Demoman’s circling thumb, he was so close. He struggled to open his mouth and speak, not sure if it was his pride still holding onto hope, or the uncontrolled gasps that kept him from talking. He finally managed, “Fuck! I’ll show you!”

 

That peaked Demo’s interest, he licked his lips. “Will you?”

 

“Yes! God, yes! Just, please, please make me cum already!” Engineer begged.

 

“You got to promise,” Demo asserted. 

 

“Fine! Okay! I promise!” He shouted. 

 

“Promise on your little slut heart?” Demo toyed.

 

Engie whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt like he was going to burst, he was so hard. “I said yes!”

 

“All right,” Demo laughed. “Let’s make your little cock cum then, heh, think there’s even anything in there?”

 

The Scotsman didn’t allow for a response. He pressed his thumb down harder and rubbed quicker. Engineer writhed in his palm, tiny, water slick limbs squirming and flailing as he came. The small body in his hand shuddered over and over again, little thighs shaking and his belly heaving as tingling feelings snaked up and down his legs. When it was all over, Demo set the hose faucet away, turned the taps off, and held Engie, laid out in his hand.

 

“I have to say, it really feels good putting you in your place,” he told him.

 

And just as he expected, the second Engineer had breath in his lungs again he sat up with a scowl and spat, “You one-eyed, alcoholic, fucker, I am going to tear yo-!”

 

Demo quickly lifted the little man to his mouth and popped his naked body in past his lips up to Engineer’s belly. He lapped between the legs, pressing the little cock agains the roof of his mouth, feeling it angrily twitch. 

 

“Aghh!” Engineer swallowed at least a dozen insults and two dozen gasps. His legs kicked and his whole body quivered, his abdomen felt like it was burning, and his poor cock was so raw and sore. He pounded his small fists against Demoman’s upper lip and nose. “S-s-stop!” 

 

Demo’s laughter rumbled around Engineer, making the little body shake. He kept lapping at the tiny cock, tasting the smallest bit salty cum and deciding he liked the taste, that he wanted more. He slithered his tongue all over the chubby little body, up and down Engie’s cock and balls, between his cheeks, and into every crevice it could fit. 

 

“Demo! Je-Jesus! Stop!” Engie pathetically pleaded. “I’m sorry! Sorry! Oh god, I’m not gonn-ah! I didn’t mean it!”

 

There was no mercy. Demo had already made up his mind, he wanted to force Engineer to cum a second time and he wasn’t going to let up until he did. He brought his hand up to hold back Engineer’s arms, then he repositioned him in his mouth. Moved the little body out so he could pin Engie’s waist between his front teeth, and trap one leg on the side of his mouth, and the other on the opposite side. With the body fully exposed and restrained, Demo had no trouble making Engineer cum once more. 

 

This time the little body tensed for a long period, then twisted and struggled inside his mouth as the moment of satisfaction passed. Demoman relished the feeling of Engineer’s discomfort as the sensation of overstimulation hit him again, just for fun he flicked his tongue over the limp cock a few extra times. 

 

Engineer was panting and twitching as he was removed from the hot, wet mouth, with spit sticking to him. The Scotsman smiled down over him, filling his whole vision with the most pleased expression the Southerner had ever seen. He poked his naked belly.

 

“Got anything to say this time?”

 

“Ahh,” Engie made a pathetic sound, unable to reply, he shook his head.

 

“No, I didn’t think so. Should I run and get Medic now?” He asked.

 

Engie nodded, still panting.

 

“And afterwards you’re gonna unlock that trunk and show me what’s inside, just like you promised?”

 

Again, the miniature Engineer nodded, but on the inside he was raging, and he was plotting. He was constructing a plan that would degrade Demoman ten times over. And for that, he’d need to use the pieces in his trunk.

 

“Yeah, I’ll open it up for ya, partner,” Engie repeated his promise. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna know what's in that trunk? Just [put in the combination.](http://ello-meno-p.tumblr.com/)


End file.
